


【翻译】Nothing But Death （原作：radialarch）

by Fattura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pining, War, theoretically a groundhog day AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fattura/pseuds/Fattura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve无法摆脱战争。【环状时间AU】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Nothing But Death （原作：radialarch）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing But Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835923) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> 原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1835923
> 
> 这篇是我特别羡慕的一种文风。简单，冷静，利落。原作的语法用得比较特殊，翻译（我希望）保留了风格，但是读起来可能不太顺。
> 
> 配对仍是盾冬盾无差，有咬。  
> 感谢我的beta韶华~
> 
> 警告：虐心！十分虐心！通篇心塞！段段心塞！角色死亡有！慎入！

 

 

1944年来得冰冷粗暴。他们管自己叫“咆哮突击队”；Steve看着他们以来福枪和血肉之躯攻破HYDRA的营地，觉得没有什么名字会更合适。

     他们是好人。晚上围着篝火，Steve观察着他们的脸：Dernier用机关枪般的语速用法语讲着笑话，Gabe只慢半拍的英文翻译，直到他们一起爆发出粗犷的大笑，头向后高仰着；DumDum和Falsworth谈论着商业，政治，任何能让他们争论的话题直到其中一人开始微笑；Morita和Bucky偷彼此的烟，为了好玩而不是烟瘾。

     他们见过战争最残酷的那一面，但他们仍说着、笑着好像他们未被伤害。Steve描绘他们，上百次，在笔记本里小而潦草的速写，放在他胸前的口袋里。他们现在的样子值得被瞩目被铭记，热烈而鲜活。

 

     一次突袭中Gabe的肩膀被子弹击中。

     “这不是最糟的情况，”Morita说，在昏黄闪烁的灯光下眯眼研究伤口。他将帐篷里的一切都用酒精浸泡，却掩盖不住血腥味和热金属味。“它只是嵌在肌肉里，没打中任何重要的东西。”

     “任何重要的东西？”Gabe说，假装被冒犯了。“多谢。”

     Gabe的笑声突然被疼痛的嘶声所取代，Morita终于挖出了子弹。“就是它。”他用镊子夹着这血淋淋的一块，展示了一番。“你可以留着。一个纪念品。”

     当Morita包扎时，Gabe将这颗子弹牢牢捏在手里。“相信我我会留着它的，”Gabe宣布。“现在外面少了一颗刻着我名字的子弹。”

 

     有些晚上，他们会谈起家乡，小声地低语，好像如果声音大些就会震碎他们的回忆。家是一把带着肉馅土豆泥香气的摇椅；是交通的喧嚣和熟悉嗓音的呼唤；是每天早晨，阳光筛过窗户投下的一模一样的影子。

     家是一个说了愿意的姑娘。

     当Bucky说起家乡，他的发音变得圆润，他会向后躺，舒舒服服地倚进某个东西然后开始讲布鲁克林—— _他们_ 的布鲁克林，他的和Steve的。他的眼睛被火光照亮，他的肩膀浑厚，放松；Steve看着他，想象着回家，他们俩一起。

     那些晚上，这听起来也几乎可能发生——他为了来到Bucky身边打的那一仗已经足够，他不会再失去Bucky。

     那样，他不能像他渴望的那样触碰Bucky就无足轻重了。如果Bucky能幸福地活着回家，Steve会满意地吞下他的渴望， Bucky的幸福足以支撑他的余生。

 

     Arnim　Zola在一列火车上。

     Steve钻进他的铺盖卷，试图在明天的任务之前睡上一会。他闭上眼睛，几乎能看见战争的结束。

 

     Bucky掉下去。火车继续前进，载着Steve。

 

 

——————————

     1943，冬，Bucky在酒吧。

     “但你会留着那身制服，对吧？”他说，Steve看着他，有一瞬，想到了Bucky穿着蓝色的制服，向下坠落。

     “怎么？”Bucky说。他灌下他的酒，当他将杯子放下时他的上嘴唇染了些许酒渍。

     Steve不知道那画面从何而来。他摆摆头，开始道，“你还别说，”就为了逗笑Bucky。

 

     他们管自己叫做“咆哮突击队”。合作非常顺利；他们出战，就好像他们已经并肩作战过好几个月了。

     尽管如此，满欧洲追击HYDRA依然很累。晚上，男人们缩在火堆周围，试图抵御冬天的酷寒。谈话时断时续：Morita在Dum Dum陷入沉默后挑起新的话头；Dernier牙齿打颤地回答Gabe，英语法语掺着用。Steve看着他们脸上的疲倦，思考当初他是否该带他们来。

     但Bucky告诉他，“别犯傻，”在他过于烦恼的时候。“我们总会追随你的。”

     Bucky抓住Steve的肩膀，用力到Steve透过制服仍能感到温度。“谢谢，Buck，”Steve微笑，但他必须转开脸躲避Bucky脸上十足的真诚。

 

     几周来他们第一次回到基地。Steve让他们自由活动，自己去写那些报告，结束后他站着都能睡着。他强迫自己保持清醒直到他洗上一个美妙的热水澡。

     当他踉跄撞进澡房时，一个人已经站在那儿了，不过他们早就摆脱了害羞。他走过去，眼神扫过那浅色的人体，然后他的注意力集中了，他正凝视着水珠滑落Bucky后背的肌肉。

     “Hey，”Bucky随意道。Steve吞咽了一下，嘟哝了一个回答，继续向前。

     Steve想要许多东西，但他知道想要这个是不被允许的：抚摸Bucky皮肤上遍布的白色疤痕；吻上Bucky的嘴然后掠夺；蜷在Bucky的温暖周围，让暖意填充他胸口的疼痛。于是他让水拍打他的肩膀，将额头抵在墙上，试图忘记Bucky，在花洒下湿润光滑。

     那很难；多年来他一直试图不去渴望，它仍未变得容易。

 

     这本该是个十分简单迅速的任务，但结束时Falsworth却面色苍白，双手捂住他的腰侧。Steve能看见他手指下晕开的暗色，闻到空气中的血腥味。

     “我会没事的，”他粗喘到。“除了——一杯酒，也许。”

     Morita将他平放在简易床上，看到他的伤口时倒吸了一口凉气。Dum Dum将他的酒瓶口放在Falsworth的唇边，禁止他扭头看他自己的伤势。

     Steve在外面走来走去，盯着滴落在雪里已经结冰的血。他的胳膊被刺伤了，但伤口已经结痂。几小时后，会长出一条粉红的嫩肉，然后——什么都没了，好像他不曾受伤。

     当Morita终于迈出帐篷，他掏烟的手指颤抖得厉害。“他会活下去，”他从烟雾中说。“一个可以向姑娘们炫耀的大伤疤。”

     “好，”Steve叹口气。“谢谢你。”

     不管他们再怎么逞能，Steve永远不能忘记突击队员们也只不过是凡人——他认识最勇敢的人，但仍比他更接近死亡。他们的肉体都是疤痕来凝聚的，而他的身体看上去仿佛从未上过战场。

     他想Bucky以前是不是一直有这种感觉，将他从布鲁克林的街道上捡起来，用耐心的双手给他包扎。突然他明白过来，为什么Bucky从不想让他来这儿。

 

     火焰已经不足以驱逐寒冷：他们在外待得太久，直到骨头都被冻硬了。他们围着火堆，看着它虚弱闪烁的光芒，它保证着他们不能享用的东西。

     “在这块该死的土地上春天什么时候才会来，”Bucky说。他搓搓龟裂红肿的手，将它们塞到了腋下。

     “春天？”Dernier笑起来。“那是充满泥浆和雨水的季节。它来了，你也不见得会喜欢。”

     Steve看着Bucky耸起的肩膀，线条尖锐，像一只鸟。他想到布鲁克林的春天：人行道边树上绽放的小而精致的花朵，光着脚趟过一条条街，雨水落在他们的肩上。

     他们都改变了太多，Steve不确定他们还能否嵌进他脑海中的图像。但老实说：他想让这场战争结束，这样他就能带Bucky回家，然后至少尝试一下。

 

     Bucky掉下去。Steve的喊声砸在风中。

 

 

 

———————————— 

     1943,四百个人指望着Steve带领他们走回安全之地。他累得几乎瘫倒，但Bucky在他身边，尽管脸色灰败，可握着来福枪的手十分平稳，所以他不该这么累——他不能。

     他手撑着膝盖大喘了几口气，长长的吸气带着火焰的味道，然后站直身体，摆正肩膀。“好吧，”他的喊声盖过了话语声。“咱们走。”

 

     他们说好。 _咆哮突击队_ ，Steve想，他也不知道为什么。

     这名字不对。他们安静地灌下他们的酒，倚靠着彼此的肩膀，他们要下一轮的声音低沉而疲惫。

 

     有时候Bucky清洁他的来福枪，Steve会挪不开眼睛。Bucky用稳定，小心的手将来福卸开，眼神里的专注让Steve幻想那会是什么样，赤裸裸地躺在那样一心一意的注意力下。

     Steve会允许Bucky那样做，如果他能。

     Steve会允许Bucky那样做，就算他不会将Steve重新拼起来。

 

     Dum Dum腹部中枪。他缓慢地失血，一直不停地说话，就算他变得苍白颤抖，一切结束后Morita踉跄着跌出帐篷然后俯身吐了。

     他们轮流挖掘坟墓，一点点敲碎冰冻的泥土。Gabe干得很慢——不时地停下来，铲子插在地里，脸垂在扶手上，艰难地吞咽。Falsworth则相反，疯狂地攻击着地面，直到Steve将他的手从铲子上撕下来，在他毁了他的手前将他遣走。

     他们用颤抖的话语和道别的军礼埋葬了他，这不够，远远不够。

 

     那晚Steve在铺盖卷里睁着眼躺了好久好久，然后他放弃了，动身去Bucky守夜的地方。Bucky转过头定定地看着他上前，直到他走到身边才开口。

     “Christ，Steve，”他说，将Steve拉近然后把脸埋进他的肩膀。Bucky没有哭——Steve从没见Bucky哭过——但Bucky的肩膀在颤抖，他的词语被碾压在了一起。“我只是希望这场战争终能带来些好东西。”

     Steve说，“我知道，Buck，”无助地。他用胳膊环住Bucky，他的手抵着Bucky脊椎的凸起，Bucky的呼吸打湿了Steve的脖子，然后他扭过头，将唇歪斜地印上Steve的。

     Steve退了几步，舔舔唇说，“Bucky，”声音紧绷。

     “我需要，”Bucky说，“就。我需要停止思考，我不行，Steve——”

     然后Steve说，“好。”他小心地将Bucky抵上一棵树，然后矮下身。他蹲着，手扶着Bucky的大腿——它们在颤抖，轻微的——然后说，“好，”又一遍。

     Steve拉开他的裤子时Bucky一声不吭，只是短促地吸了一口气。他没有硬，但Steve开始隔着内裤抚弄他，当Bucky终于开始勃起时他破碎地呻吟了一声。

     “嘘，”Steve说，大拇指划过Bucky的大腿根，“停止思考，Buck，”然后他朝前倾身含住了Bucky的下身。

     Bucky在他的嘴里滚烫而沉重。Steve用鼻子呼吸，开始持续的吮吸。他一直用一只手扶住Bucky的大腿，他能感觉到每一个战栗。

     当Bucky高潮时他说，“Steve，”短促而柔软，Steve听到他的指甲划过树皮。他吞咽，滚烫而苦涩，然后小心地扣好Bucky的制服。

     “换岗时间到了。”他说，站起来。他的声音粗粝沙哑，他清清嗓子。“去睡一觉，Buck。”

     Bucky看着他，肩膀紧绷。“Steve——”

     “别，”Steve说，转开视线。“就别去想这一切。”

     很久以后，Bucky说，小声地，“好。”

 

     Bucky掉下去。Steve看着他紧握扶手的双手，想象着松手。

 

 

 

——————————

     1943。Dum Dum 说，“Hell，我当然会一直打，”话音沉重，像是被从体内拽出来的。Steve看着他，想，毫无缘由地，鲜血——一个黯淡而寒冷的一天，一个粗糙简陋的十字架。

     他没有说出口，只给他们又买了一轮酒，去找Bucky。

     “告诉过你了，”Bucky在他自己的杯沿上方说。“他们是一群白痴。”

     Steve将手搭上Bucky的肩膀。Bucky冲他微笑，他坐的很稳，但Steve就是觉得他手心能感受到战栗。

 

     Bucky干掉了狙击手，但不是在他中弹之前，在脖子和肩膀的交汇处。

     “这没什么，”他说，Steve将他推进帐篷，命令他脱下上衣，还差点自己动手了。

     “擦伤，”Morita研究了一阵后宣布。“需要缝几针。”他让Bucky肚皮朝下趴在床上，一手扶住Bucky的肩，一手放在他的后腰。

     “看到了吧？”Bucky告诉Steve，抬着头。“这没什么，别那样看着我。”

     Bucky在针穿透皮肤时低嘶了一声，但这不足以让Steve恐惧。他以为他熟悉Bucky的身体，分享了它的过去：但在这，灯光下，Bucky的身上有太多Steve从不知道的疤痕。

 

 

 

—————————— 

     1943，Steve的心在Peggy告诉他，“107师，”之前就跳到了嗓子眼。

 

     1944。一个HYDRA的炸弹，Dernier在尖叫。Gabe的脸上手上都是血，面色发灰地试图握住Dernier剩下的半截残腿，但血止不住，Dernier一直尖叫。

     “没事的，”Morita告诉他，一只手放在他额头上，但Dernier已经不能被安慰了，不能被任何事拯救。他的肺垮塌后他仍在尖叫，尽管他的喉咙只能发出嘶哑的喃喃。

     当他们埋葬他时，Steve仍然可以听见那尖叫。

 

     Bucky掉下去。

 

 

 

——————————

     1943，Steve在一个实验室将Bucky身上的带子扯下。Bucky摇晃着站起，用慌乱的手抓紧Steve，他甚至没有对Steve变高、变壮、变得不像他所表示惊讶。

     男人们说好，他们的脸紧绷着。Steve看着他们，想收回他的话，告诉他们，他们已经做了足够多。

     他们都累了。他们都太累了。

 

     有时候，Steve想他们也许已经死了。或许现在他们全靠惯性在继续前进。

 

     Arnim Zola在一列火车上。Steve应当有些感觉但他只是觉得空。

     他的梦被尖叫声填满，他早早地醒了过来。他起身，发现Bucky也和他一样。

     他们坐在冰冷的地上看日出。清晨的阳光洒进Bucky的袖口，Steve看着它们，非常蓝——想，一闪就过了，想起伸出手去抓住它们，然后失败了。

     “Bucky，”他开始，摇着头。“今天。如果——”

     “别告诉我美国队长在害怕，”Bucky说，更像打趣，但他没有在笑。

     Steve看着Bucky，他嘴角下压的弧度。“是啊，”他悄声说。“我觉得我在害怕。”

     Bucky突然摇摇头，向前倾身直到他俩的额头相抵。“不会有事的，”他说，像他在试图说服他们俩。“听到了吗？”

     Bucky的两手在Steve肩上，它们大而暖。Steve看着Bucky，Bucky回望，他的手紧了紧。

     靠近然后将唇吻上Bucky的并不难。Bucky朝前迎上来，他的嘴柔软，当Steve舔上来时微微张开。Steve能感受到Bucky闭上眼睛时他的眼睫毛刷过他的脸颊，只一霎——能感到Bucky变得短促的呼吸。

     当他们分开，那恍若大梦初醒。Steve凝视着Bucky，他唇上的水光，开始发抖。

     “我们该——”他移开目光。“开始准备。”

     Bucky眨也不眨眼地盯着他。“Steve，”他突然说——小声地，像是承认某种软弱。“我真是受够了这该死的战争。”

     Steve伸手去拉住Bucky的手。“是啊，”他说。“我也是。”

 

     （Bucky掉下去。）


End file.
